


friends don’t kiss friends

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: “Are just going just to look at him the whole night?” You smiled to your friend, “No. Just wondering why he’s not coming back.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 13





	friends don’t kiss friends

**Author's Note:**

> This based on a song of Ed Sheeran called "Friends". Please listen to it. 
> 
> So, how do I italicised here?

Chan is currently in the bar talking to a pretty girl. Minho tap your shoulder, getting your attention, “Are just going just to look at him the whole night?”. You smiled to your friend, “No. Just wondering why he’s not coming back.” You nodded towards the bar, like saying to Minho, we already know now. Woojin asks you, “What are you two really?” genuinely confused with what kind of relationship you and Chan have.

“Friends.” you said cheerfully, raising your glass and downing whatever alcohol in it. Minho and Woojin just look at each other, shrugging.

“Then let’s find you a boyfriend tonight!” Minho said offering his hands to accompany you to the dance floor. “Sure. Why not?”

When Chan came back from the bar, holding your drink, seeing you are not there. “Woojin, where did they go?” he ask, worried about you. “Finding a boyfriend at the dance floor.” pointing at the direction where you and Minho went.

Chan immediately went to the dance floor, searching for you. Thankfully you are not dancing with someone.

Minho left you for a minute because he saw some friends. You are kind of intimidated with this kind of environment but a little alcohol helped you let go of your nerves.

Someone holds your waist and when you smell his scent you immediately know who is it. “I don’t know you can dance.” whispering to your ears. You face him and put your arms around his neck. “What will happen if the girl saw you dancing and talking to me?” you said. “Why does it matter?” Chan asked back, confused. “Don’t blame me if she get jealous.” Chan just laughs at you.

You continue dancing to the beat, letting go of Chan.

Chan just stands there amazed at how beautiful you are. Seeing this side of you, he thinks he is falling deeper in you. A free and happy you is something he doesn’t see often.

Usually, seeing Chan just staring at you will make you uncomfortable. But tonight you are entranced with the way he is looking at you. Like you his favorite person, someone he’ll hold forever.

You stop dancing, also looking at Chan. He is definitely your favorite person.

The time stop, the music in the background fades, he holds your hands and pull you towards him. You know what he’s about to do and you can see his hesitation. Luckily, you can’t wait for his hesitation. You kissed him.

When Minho together with friends saw you and Chan kissing, “It looks like we are not needed anymore.”


End file.
